Sweet flower
by abers
Summary: A few one shots of Tamma and kyouya. A story of love and confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Different**

Tamaki blinked a few times. "Babysitter? Father I'm 15 years old. I don't need a babysitter." The blonde stated matter O factly. Yuzuru laughed slightly. "Son, please, don't think of him as a babysitter. Ever since your mother has been lying ill you don't go anywhere anymore. I'm worried you use to be such a lively child." His father explained hoping his son wouldn't disagree.

"So, you hired me a friend?" He asked bluntly. Yuzuru shifted nervously. "I didn't _buy_ him, I asked him. Besides, he's not much older then you. He's one of my best friends youngest son." Tamaki grumbled. "Ughhh, fine. How old is he?" Yuzuru smiled with victory. "Seventeen, his name is Kyouya. He will **always** be with you." Tamaki nodded his head following his fathers orders.

Tamaki was mad and yet excited. He was eager to see who this Kyouya person was. Yet, he was upset with his father for buying him a friend. He entered his room in a confused yet happy mood.

-

Kyouya looked at his father. "So, I am to babysit him?" He saw the cold expression on his fathers face. "Yes, basically. Yuzuru is worried about his son. You know that Yuzuru has been a great friend to me for the past who knows how many years. Plus it would be good for you kyouya. You needs some friends who are a little younger then you." His father said with a slight sound of eargerness?

Kyouya nodded his head. He would never disobey his father at any means. "How old is he?" Kyouya asked. "15 I believe. Tamaki, is his name."

"Okay, I will follow anything Tamaki orders then." Kyouya bowed as he left the room. _'Oh boy..'_

-

Tamaki blinked a few times. It's been a week since his father told him about Kyouya. Now today, Kyouya was standing in front of him. Smiling. His smile was errie almost fake. Tamaki smiled back. "Oh, you must be Kyouya. The person my dad **hired**." Tamaki said with a fake voice. Ending the last part harshly. Kyouya just gave him a sideways smirk. "Yes, nice to meet you, Tamaki." He said his glasses covering his eyes.

Tamaki looked confused for a moment. Then smiled for real. "Ohh! Yes, you to Kyouya!" He grabbed Kyouyas hand firmly and gave it a good shake.

-

Tamaki eyed Kyouya. He was sitting on Kyouya's bed. Watching as Kyouya typed on the computer. Kyouya has been in Tamaki's life for one month now. Tamaki liked Kyouya a lot. He was always there for him. He looked down at the book he was holding. It was about Japanese history. Tamaki had bought the book when Kyouya and him went to visit Tokyo. Tamaki had lived in France for the first 10 years of his life. His mother fell ill when he was 7 Tamaki never left her side. Playing the piano hoping to make his mother happy. Which he did. They then moved to Japan. Tamaki never made any new friends.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki. "You sleeping with your eyes open?" He asked in a amused manner. Tamaki looked over at the raven haired teen. "Haha, no! I was thinking," He smiled. "Oh, can I sleep over tonight?"

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders. "What ever you want."

Kyouya looked back at his computer screen. Kyouya didn't even think that Tamaki would be this much of a hand full. Whining, acting like a child. Pouting, sobbing, begging to get his way. Always wanting to visit Japanese artifacts. Sure Kyouya _liked_ Tamaki. The raven hair teen could stand to stay in the same room as him. But he was _always_ with him.

Tamaki didn't attend highschool anymore. He was home schooled. Kyouya did go to highschool. He never had any homework. So, he always had time to spend with Tamaki. He made this promise to his father. He couldn't break it, just because this blonde was a utter fool. Tamaki could annoy him up to the walls. But Kyouya always remained cool. He _liked_ Tamaki.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki said for the upteenth time. "Hm?" Kyouya looked at him. Tamaki smirked. "Were you day dreaming? I said your name so many times." Tamaki kept grinning. Kyouya just nodded his head. "Let's get some cookies! And go rent a scary movie!" Tamaki said like a little kid.

"What are you fi- ugh never mind." Kyouya stopped himself. He had to remember Tamaki was younger then him. Meaning less mature. "I'll tell someone to get my car ready."

Tamaki jumped with joy. "Yahoo!"

-

Kyouya made a sour face. _'Sweet home Alabama? How is that a scary movie?'_

Tamaki smiled. "Come on! I heard it was cute. A good romance movie is nice once in awhile. Now, to get cookies!" Tamaki laughed as they walked out of the video store. Kyouya paled.

They entered the store. It was a high top food buying store. A lot of things coast big dollars. Tamaki ran to the sweets. He grabbed some cookies. Bumping into a woman. She gave a him a glare.

Tamaki got rather big eyed. "My ma'am! I am so sorry. My friend and I were in such a hurry. It would ever so ruin my night knowing I hurt some a beautiful woman like you. I hope, my princess, you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He gave her a million dollar smile. Her face flushed a hundred different colors. "My, it's fine." She smiled and scuttled off. Tamaki got baby faced. "Okay! To buy the cookies!"

Kyouya was shocked. _'He...he looked so cute...'_

Kyouya gave a sigh of relife as they finally got back to his place. Tamaki pulled Kyouya as they walked to his room. "Dose my father know I'm staying here?" Tamaki asked looking at Kyouya. "Yes, I gave him a call before we left. Let's go watch your movie."

-

A hour into the movie Tamaki fell asleep. Cookies crumbs covering half his body some on his face._ 'What a messy eater..'_ Kyouya thought as he looked at the blonde. He poked Tamaki on the shoulder. "Wake up. Sleep on the bed, not the floor." The raven said boredly. He then took a bite out of a cookie. It was M&M. It was pretty good.

Tamaki's eyes were half open half closed. He was half asleep.

Still thinking he was dreaming. He got on his elbows. Bearly looking at Kyouya with hazed eyes. "You going to g-.." Kyouya couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Tamaki's tongue gaze over the raven lips. Licking the crumbs off. Kyouya shuddered in pleasure. He wanted to pull back. Push the blonde away. But..he couldn't. Tamaki started to push his lips against Kyouya's gently. Kyouya repsonded back. Making the kiss less innocent. Pushing his tongue into Tamaki's mouth.

They both moaned. Tamaki falling onto the raven. Both on the floor. The movie still playing. Kyouya smushing a cookie underneth him. But he couldn't tell, hell he didn't care. The hands wondering up his shirt made him shudder more. Kyouya started to suck on Tamaki's neck as he pulled the troublesome shirt over the blondes head. He then stopped. _What was he doing_?

Kyouya pushed the blonde off him. Tamaki now fully awake. Panting heavily. "We got to excited..let's go to bed now." Kyouya said calmly. Kyouya, then slipped down Tamaki's shirt. He just went and flopped onto his bed. Tamaki was a bit shocked. But didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and went and slept on the guest bed that was in the ravens room.

-

The next day the two didn't say anything about there_ 'movie night_'. Days have passed the two still remained silent about there little 'encounter' they were both scared. Now sure what to say. What could you say? There was nothing to say. It was a mistake....a mistake? They both thought the same. Both feeling used for ones pleasure...blaming one an other.

Yuzuru noticed Tamaki had been home a lot. He was always at Kyouyas. Yuzuru sighed. Did his whole plan go wrong? They were such good friends. Yuzuru went to his sons room. "Tamaki..." He said in a weak voice. "How come you've been home so much?"

Tamaki didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "Kyouya and I aren't friends anymore father." He said. That's how he felt. He felt used, rejected, dirty. Yuzuru didn't say anything. "Alright Tamaki.." He said then leaving the blondes room.

-

Kyouya saw the disappointed look his father gave him. "I'm sorry father, I couldn't keep this promise.."

-

A month passed since then. Tamaki still was alone. No friends. He stopped trying. Well, he stopped long ago. He played the piano for his sick mother. But this night, he went to the park near his house.

It was pretty late at night. No one there. Tamaki sat on the swing. Sighing heavily. It was a nice night out. Nice and cool the stars shining down on Tamaki. The blondes eyes were wide with shock. What was_ he_ doing here? Tamaki didn't do much, stayed were he was. He saw the shocked look on the others face.

Kyouya was bored out of his mind. He was studying for test that was coming up. It was pretty easy. Well to it Kyouya was. He was sick of studying though. So he went to one of the best parks in town. Where the stars shined like a light. He entered the park gate going to the swings. Where he always went to think. Not thinking he'd run into Tamaki.

They both looked at each other. Tamaki felt his body move. He couldn't stop himself. He ran over to Kyouya hugging his once good friend. Kyouya hugged back unknowingly.

"This feeling.." Kyouya heard Tamaki gasp. "This feeling....it's so different..." Kyouya smirked. "I missed you to idiot."

**-END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Understanding**

Tamaki blinked a few times. He stared at his father. "So, this is who you've been seeing for the last few months?" He looked at the tall man. His black hair slick but slightly messy looking. He wore glasses covering dark brown eyes. He was wearing a lose dark blue shirt. Light blue pants clinging to him nicely. He looked young. To young for his father. How old is this guy?

"Um, father. I didn't know you uh, well you know.." Tamaki looked down. Feeling a little uneasy.

Tamaki's father smiled sideways. "Yea......I thought I told you. Well, whatever. Tamaki. Your old enough to understand this kind of stuff. Right?" He slurred. Tamaki wrinkled his nose. "Yes sir." His gaze went over to his fathers boyfriend. "So, what's your name?" The blonde asked smiling small.

The dark haired man looked surprised? "Oh right," He started off. Fixing his glasses slightly. "I'm Kyouya." He said cooly. Tamaki wrinkled his nose again. "You look...young." Tamaki said being blunt. Tamakis father glared at his son.

"Tamaki, don't you worry yourself over his age." He slurred again.

Kyouya shrugged. "I don't mind. I'm in my first year of college, I just turned 25. What about you? You look a little old to still be living with your father." Kyouya asked being daring. Tamaki blinked. Blushing slightly. "I look that old? I'm 17. Turning 18 in five months." Tamaki rolled his shoulder. "Well, dad. It was nice to meet your man and all, but I gotta go pick Haruhi up." He said going to grab a towel.

"See you later." He winked then left up the stairs.

-

Kyouya sighed, then being over took by a pain as his arm was yanked. "Ky-ou-ya." He heard a angry slur. "Don't, needa be bounding and shit with 'dat boy." Kyouya blinked a few times. "Wh-what? Do you mean the age thing? Sir (Yes. He calls him sir) your 39. It's not like were going to get in trouble. It doesn't matter." He tried to get his arm back from the iron grip. "I-is Tamaki meeting with his girlfriend?" Kyouya asked as his lover finally let go of his wrist.

"Yes, but I think she's a lesbian. So, yea." He took a swig of sake. "Really, why?" Kyouya asked.

"Just a father knows these things." He winked.

Kyouya sighed. "You've been drinking all day." He knew he shouldn't of said it.

"Shut up! You stupid whore! I am all grown up! If I want to drink I can! I am 39 years old! Fuck, let me do what I want!" He yelled throwing the bottle of beer. Kyouya didn't react much. He always did that when he mentioned his drinking problems. Kyouya saw Tamaki sneak out the back._'Lucky.' _Kyouya sighed. "Let's go then? I'm guessing you want to go out drinking."

"Now your catching on bitch." He grinned ear to ear.

-

"Haruhi~" Tamaki sang. "Sorry, I'm late. You know my dad." He said shaking his head in a poetic manner. She looked at him quizinly. "Yea, I do." She looked down. "So, why'd he make you late this time?" She asked smiling. He smiled back at her. "He wanted me to meet his boyfriend."

Haruhi fell over. "EHHHH??" She asked wide eyed. "Your father is gay!!?? I mean, he's so old..." She commented. Getting a gross thought in her head. Tamaki laughed. "Guess how old his fling is?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi shrugged. "25! And he's cute!" Tamaki sighed. "But, still, I got my cute Haruhi~" Tamaki said taking her into his arms.

Haruhi smiled. "I'm moving away this week." She said in a whisper. Tamaki's arms fell to his side.

His eyes got big. "Wh-where!?" He asked. His voice cracking, arms shaking. "To France...Paris. I don't know. Somewhere around there." She said sadly. "Tamaki, I know me and you are dating. But we only were is 'cause were best friends. Remember?" She said her short hair covering her eyes.

He nodded his head. "It was your idea....you know I prefer boys over girls....but Haruhi is my best friend. The one I most care about. Even if you are a girl. And..I know how you like girls..." Tamaki said messing with his hands.

"Just wait a minute! No I don't. I told you over and over again. I was drunk when that happened. You were there. We both went drinking together." She rolled her eyes. "Some guy got you off. Right?" Tamaki blushed. "Shut up..." He hugged her again. "Are you ever coming back?"

-

"Sir, come on. Can we go? We've been here for hours. You can hardly stand." Kyouya advised as his lover drank more and more sake. They were at a popular bar in Japan. Kyouya's lover glared hard at him. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled threw the loud music. No one but Kyouya hearing him. "If I wantad tuu guuu I wud uff sad suu!" He slurred his words coming out wrong.

Kyouya sighed. "Well, you can stay here. I'll be back at your house. Call a taxi." Kyouya departed the bar.

-

Kyouya opened the door. It was dark. He felt around for a light. Not being able to see. His lover took his glasses. He walked back. The bar not being to far from there place. He tripped on something. "Ehh, what the hell was that... ouch." He cussed rubbing his butt.

He felt something move. "Ehhhhhhh!?"

"Kyouya-san? A soft voice asked. "Yes....Tamaki? Right?" He felt the boy move. Guessing he was sitting up. He flashed a light in his face. "Power went outt! Dad forgot to pay the bill again!" He sang. "Aren't you guys rich?" Kyouya wrinkled his nose.

Tamaki nodded. "But, my dads dumb. Like he'd remembered to do that? He's to busy buying sake." Tamaki rolled his eyes.

Thunder crackled. Rain poured down. Kyouya nodded. "I've noticed." He smiled weakly.

They went and looked for candles in the big house. An hour of looking around and they found it.

"Kyouya you don't mind if I ask you a few questions do you?" Tamaki asked looking down. "Um, it depends on what some of the questions are. But shoot away." He said smiling sideways.

"Why are you with my father? ...I saw him hurting you. I don't understand. You must know that he's also unfaithful to you.." Tamaki said in a low voice. Kyouya chuckled. "Ha, I'm lonely. Your dad might be a jackass, but, he's uh, jezz this isn't something an adult should tell a child. You might find it gross," He laughed at Tamaki's expression. "And, yes, I know I saw him with this women..." Kyouya sighed.

"I've never been able to find myself in a good relationship. I plan on dumping him soon. Once he's tired of me." Kyouya yawned. "So, I heard you had a lesbian girlfriend..?" Kyouya smirked.

Tamaki shook his head. "Ha, yea, she _was_ my girlfriend...me and her were best friends....we only dated because of that. Everyone thought we were _so_ cute together. So we thought _'Hey why not?' _and just dated. But she's moving away now. My best friend is leaving me. She said they might move back in five years.." He said in a low whisper.

Kyouya nodded understanding. "So, she has a girlfriend too?"

Tamaki laughed. "Ha, I thought she was a veggie to" He smiled small. "But she's not. I'm the only fruit here." He looked down blushing. "Sorry...I shouldn't of blurted that out all of sudden." Tamaki looked ashamed.

Kyouya shrugged. "Why would I care if you were gay? I don't mind. Are you sure you are? Your just a child." He smirked. "I am 17 remember!?" He said irritated. "And besides, I'm not gay, I still like girls, just I prefer boys better. I'm a host. I have a club at my school." He winked. "At Ouran, Haruhi my ex she was in it too. She dressed up as a boy and everything. I'm going to miss my Haruhi-chan." He looked down sadly.

"A host?" He blinked. "Okay, make me feel better. Make me...happy?" He leaned back.

Tamaki blinked. "But, your dating my dad....he can make you happy." Tamaki looked uneasy. "Tamkai, I didn't mean that." Kyouya assured him. Tamaki smirked. "Ahhh~ Kyouya-kun I see~how 'bout we start out with light conversation, hmmm~?" He asked in a soothing voice. His eyes sparkling.

Kyouya blinked at how he changed so suddenly. "Hmm, okay."

-

Hours passed. Kyouya and Tamaki fell asleep. Tamaki draped along the couch and Kyouya sleeping soundly on the arm chair. The door opened and closed. Tamaki's eyes snapped

"Father!?" Kyouya sat up. "Sir?"

The man looked fine. Was he sober? He smiled at them. "Uhh, work was killer. I woke up at this strange bar." He shrugged. "Ah well." He walked upstairs.

Tamaki and Kyouya both looked at there watches. "We...we slept in." There heads hung low.

- Hours later

"Why do you always bring that up! Fuck you! Whore, worthless bitch!" He yelled pushing Kyouya aside. Grabbing him where he left a bruise.

Tamaki just sat in his room. Unable to do anything. If he were to interfere when his father was like this. Tamaki shuddered at the thought.

"Sir, Im just worried about you!" Kyouya said in protest. "Your old! You shouldn't be drinking like this!" Kyouya shouted back.

**Big mistake**.

Tamaki's eyes snapped shut. His father had slapped Kyouya. He heard his fathers door open and slam shut. Tamaki walked over to his window. Seeing his father drive off.

He dashed downstairs.

"Kyouya are you okay!?" Tamaki rushed into the room. He blinked Kyouya....was acting like nothing happened? "Oy, Tamaki." He smiled sideways as always. Tamaki couldn't look at him. The mark on his beautiful face. His eyes darted down. "I'm sorry for my fathers behavior...it's ju-"

"Tamaki. Don't. Worry. About. It." Kyouya almost sounded deadly. "I've been dating your father for two months now. Don't think this was the first time. I can deal with it. Your just a kid, you don't understand." Kyouya fixed his glasses. "I'm off. I have school tomorrow. I need to study." With that he left Tamaki alone.

-

'_Don't worry about it' _Tamaki scoffed How couldn't he worry? Kyouya, his friend...._friend? _Was Kyouya his friend? Tamaki's gazed at the floor. Maybe he _liked_ Kyouya. But, father would kill him and Kyouya. If he did put moves on Kyouya, Kyouya would tell father. Father would most likely throw him out. Tamaki shuddered. "I-I can't live on my own! Well, I could live with Hunny and Mori..." He grinned. "Operation Seduce Kyouya has started!" Tamaki said with his fist in the air.

-

Tamaki walked into his room._ 'Nmmm...I love it when I just get out of the shower. Nice and clean'_

He thought smiling as he rubbed his hair clean. A towel wrapped around his thin waist and his blonde hair dripping wet. He went over to his large mirror and started to shake it. Then grabbing a blow dryer and some gel he started to dry his hair. He slipped his towel off. Hey it was his room. He can be naked if he wants too.

He went and put ear phones in and listened to music. Not hearing anything he started to style his hair.

"_Kiss, kiss fall in love.."_ Tamaki mumbled.

-

Kyouya let himself in. He looked around. "Sir?" He knocked gently on the his bed room door. He saw him still sleeping. "Ugh.." Kyouya grumbled. _'He's the one who told me to come...it's already three...'_

He walked over to Tamaki's door. He knocked he heard movement so he opened the door. "Tamak- oh my god!" Kyouya yelled. His eyes gazed down..

"Hm?" Tamaki turned his head. He smirked. "Ah, Kyouya. I see you let yourself in." He giggled and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Is dad still sleeping?" He asked walking over to him.

Kyouya nodded his head. He then fixed his glasses. Tamaki's eyes soften as he saw the mark still sticking on Kyouya's beautiful face. Tamaki ran his hand over the mark. Kyouya looked at him strangely.

"Sorry, if you think this is weird. Just, I feel so bad about what he did...even if you're use to it.." Tamaki said his voice low. Kyouya shrugged. "No, I don't...and like I said, don't worry about it-"

Kyouya's eyes got large. Tamaki had his arms wrapped around Kyouya. Hands gripping tightly to his dark blue shirt. "Tamaki..what the hell are you doing?"

"Holding you, dumb shit." He snuggled into his shirt. Kyouya didn't know what to do. His arms were slowing going around Tamaki. "Kid, you shouldn't care so much of me." He chuckled.

"How can I not my fair princess, seeing your long face brings my world to misery. Black clouds of dispar. I like seeing you happy." He hummed. Kyouya laughed gently pushing him away. "I see why you're a host. Showing me an other example, eh?" Kyouya patted him on the head.

Tamaki's heart sunk. But he smiled. "Yea, aren't I good? The ladies love it." He smiled gleefully.

'_Why am I even trying...I should just..Haruhi..'_ Tamaki fell to his knees. "Could you please leave?" Tamaki breathed out. Tears threatening to fall. Kyouya went to his knees. "What's wrong?"

Tamaki kept his eyes gazed onto the floor. "I'm running away...I'm going to Paris with Haruhi tomorrow...I can't leave her...because I know the one I really want is impossible to get. So I want the thing that is closest and is already mine..if you understand." Tamaki smiled sadly at Kyouya. "I bet you think I'm so dumb."

Kyouya sighed. "Well, I'm not your dad. I can't make you stay. But in the past few days I've known you, I can personally say things would be dull without you." He let his hand find it's way to Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki stood up and started laughing and smiling. "Ahhh, how cute! Hahaha! I guess I wont leave!" He hugged him again and pushed Kyouya out the door then locking it as he went and dressed.

- two weeks later

Tamaki bounced down the stairs. "Weekend! Weekend!" He smiled brightly. He then bumped into Kyouya. "Wha!" They both tumbled to the ground. "Owwwww I've never fell in the kitchen before." Tamaki whined then realized he was straddling Kyouya. He got big eyed. "Wha! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" He flung himself off Kyouya. "Don't worry about it. Not the first time..haha" He stood up fixing his glasses. Tamaki laughed nervously.

"I'm dumping your father today. I'm probably not going to see you anymore Tamaki." Kyouya said cooly helping Tamaki up.

"What!? Why! I thought you were lonely?" Tamaki said sadly. He was losing an other friend.

Kyouya chuckled. "Didn't you want me to dump Yuzuru in the first place anyways? What's the problem now?"

Tamaki looked to his feet. "I like you, as a friend and you know, More...I don't want you to leave." Tamaki whispered.

Kyouya looked a little surprised. "Tamaki, you're just a kid. I'm in college, your in highschool. You're 17, I'm 25. I'm sorry. But all I can be to you is your dad's ex boyfriend. You need to find someone your own age." Kyouya said with hands in his pockets.

"Like you're one to talk! I'm turning 18 soon too! Kyouya...I don't want to lose an other friend or dad's ex boyfriend."

Kyouya looked at him hard. "Don't compare me to you. I know what I'm doing. If I want to date a middle age man I can. I don't need some kid like you! You're nice and all but I don't want to go to jail! _Maybe _in a few years kid. I'm going** now.**" He turned and left.

-Weeks passed

Kyouya was serious. _Of course _Tamaki's father had a new lover. Her name was victory some American whore. Tamaki grumbled._ 'I hate this. Rejection.'_ Tamaki sighed. Rejection is something he really wasn't use to.

"I want Kyouya...." He looked at his computer. _'What college is he attending?'_ He got a sick smile on his face. _'Fine Kyouya. A couples years eh? Well once I'm outta highschool I'll make you mine.' _He laughed wickedly.

-5 months later

"Tamaki what do you want for your birthday? It is tomorrow am I right?" Yuzuru asked sitting down by his son.

Tamaki glanced to the side. "Money...I want to go to college. Right away!" Tamaki yelled excitedly showing his dad the picture of the college he wanted to go too.

Yuzuru blinked a few times. "College? I thought you didn't want to go to college?"

"I changed my mind dad. That's what I want." Tamaki said seriously.

"Your grades were bad. You really think this top notch school will want _you_? Besides isn't ugh, what's his name....Kyouya there?" Yuzuru asked smugly.

Tamaki nodded his head. Yuzuru glared down at his son.

_**Smack**_

"You're disgusting! I am ashamed to be your father right now! Get those idea's out of your head!"Yuzuru yelled hitting him a second time.

Tamaki got wide eyed. "Fa-"

_**Smack**_

"Shut up! Don't even call me your father! Get out of this house! I don't want to even look at this _so called son _I have. You disgusting piece of shit. You're dumber then a fucking ant Tamaki. No college would want a dumb ass worthless nothing in there school! Go to one of your fucking friends house! Don't come back till you stop thinking fucking like this!!" Yuzuru yelled grabbing Tamaki by the hair and throwing him out the door.

-

Tamaki was shocked. Still on the front lawn of his house. He got up minutes later. Taking out his cell phone he called Mori.

-

Tamaki arrived at his friends house. "So, Mori you sure it's fine that I stay with you awhile?"

"Ah."

"Are you sure?"

"Ah."

Tamaki smiled. "Great!"

-

"Ah!! Mori thanks so much for lending me the money for college I promise to pay you back!" Tamaki sang glomping Mori. "Ah."

-Weeks later

"Ah!" Tamaki looked around. His first year in college. _How will it be like? _He wondered.

He saw to twins with orange hair standing around campus talking. Tamaki would ask them for help. He is new and all.

He walked up to them. "Erm, hello..this is my first day. You think you could help me around school?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, a new student eh? Hear that Kaoru?"

Kaoru smirked. "Sure did Hikaru."

Tamaki look confused. "Yes..so can you help me?"

"Okay!" The both said together.

"Sure, we can show you around campus." The said together.

Tamaki smiled. "Yay."

-

"Mmmm, Hikaru, Kaoru. Who's your new toy?" Asked a brown haired woman smiling wickedly. The twins smiled smugly. "Bzzztt! None of your business Renge!" They said together. Tamaki stared blankly. "Erm, you guys. Do you know a Kyouya?" Renge's eyes got bright. "Who doesn't!? How do _you_ know him?" She asked looking at him queerly. "Does that really matter?"

Renge and the twins looked at Tamaki quizinly. "Are you his past lover?" They asked together. "NO! He dated my dad.." He got shocked looks. "Ewwwwwww! Old! Eww!" Kaoru said making a face. "There he _is_. Oy! Kyouya!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hmmm..yes?" He asked in a cool voice.

Tamaki got wide eyed. There he was. Kyouya. The man he's been pinning over for the last seven months. _'He's still beautiful as ever...' _Tamaki just stood there as he watched the twins talk to Kyouya._ 'Will he remember me?'_

"Kyouya! We hear you dated an old man!" Renge said in a sad tone.

Kyouya laughed. "Ah yea like_ months_ ago.. It was this messed up kids dad. He was a freak, and his son had a big crush on me. Man it was weird." He said his face cold.

Tamaki sweat dropped. So that's what he thought of him?

Tamaki made a scary grin. "Ha. Ha. Long time no see eh Kyouya?" Tamaki made a peace sign. "Hmmm...to bad I came here. Gotta be back with this weird messed up kid?"

"Hmm..who are you?" kyouya asked. Tamaki got angry. "You're kidding me! It's me! The kid who had the crush on you! DUH! You just said I was messed up!" He yelled. "Remember me now?"

"Awwwww now look Kyouya you upset our new toy!" The twins said together.

Tamaki noticed Kyouya had marks all over his hands and from the long shirt they must go up higher. Tamaki smirked. "Hmmm..Kyouya I see you're dating again." He laughed. The twins looked at him. "Can you help me find my first class?" Tamaki asked looking at the twins.

"Yes!"

-And they were off.

Kyouya made a face._ 'How would he know if I was dating someone.....'_ He then looked at his hands._ "Fuck..."_ He got a look from Renge. "What?" He asked. She just shook her head. "Who you dating?" She asked curiously. He sighed heavily. "If you _really_ must know," He pushed his glasses up his slender nose. "His name is Thomas.." Kyouya just shrugged his shoulders then walking out of the room with Renge leaving her to think in the silence. "Wait! I thought you were bi-sexual not fully gay!!" she yelled out dropping to her knees_. "I have no chance now.."_

"Like she ever had a chance." Someone mumbled.

-

Tamaki was shocked. His eyes jetted open. Kyouyas hands gripping his shirt. Both on the ground with Kyouya straddling him. A angry face covering his handsome features. "Why do you like me? What's so great about me!? Stop trying to help me. I don't need any help! I'm older than you! I know....I know better!" He yelled it sounded like he didn't even believe himself. Tamaki closed his eyes than smirked at Kyouya with his famous host grin.

"You're just to damn beautiful."

-**END**


End file.
